


Madly In Love

by KPfan1013



Series: KP Smuff Series [1]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Ice Play, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPfan1013/pseuds/KPfan1013
Summary: A collection of KP smuff story of Kim and Ron engaging in naked sex games.





	Madly In Love

Chapter 1: Massage Bed

Ron walked right up to the front door of Kim's house and entered. "Kim? You here?" Ron called out. No answer. From the looks of it, Kim's parents and brothers are gone too. Ever since beginning their relationship during junior prom, they entered the couple's world. He and Kim then spiced things up by adding sex to their love life. Something they both enjoyed. He looked in the kitchen and living room before heading upstairs. "KP?"

"Hey Ronnie!" Kim called out from the bathroom. "I'm in the shower." Kim was getting herself clean, enjoying her freedom since both her parents and twin brothers were gone. When she heard Ron call for her, she smiled to herself, thinking that the situation she was in was gonna be fun. Both her and Ron, alone, no parents, in the shower, both of them naked. If Kim's dad saw them like that, he would have a heart attack.

"Oh, OK. I'll wait downstairs." Ron said.

"I didn't say you have to wait." Kim called out.

Ron smiled as he knew what that meant. Ever since he and Kim became a couple, not only did they have sex almost every week, but they engaged in some very fun sexual activities that never been done before when they were friends. "On my way, my lady!" Ron said. Ron removed his clothes and stepped into the bathroom. He then saw Kim, naked and swaying her body, inviting Ron to join her. He then stepped into the shower and got under the running water with her. They then shared a deep passionate kiss.

"So ironic..." Kim said after the kiss broke. "I got clean, only to get dirty again." Kim liked it when they played with water. It reminded her of the time they took a bubble bath together. Things were slow and sensual, a feeling that Kim liked. With grape scented bubbles, warm water, sweet smelling peppermint candles, it wasn't long before they got excited and done it, with both of them cumming at the same time, a feeling they both love.

"Well, would you like another shower or perhaps a bubble bath?" Ron asked, tickling Kim with the shower head. Kim giggled as Ron sprayed her. He always done something like this whenever they were around water. Whether it was a hose, shower head, jacuzzi jet, Ron made a fun way to play with water and get Kim very excited and wet. She then twerked her bottom as Ron continued to spray her playfully.

"Later. My parents aren't going to be back till eleven tonight. I wanna show you something." Kim said. She had an idea to spice up their sex games to a whole new level. It involved something that she really wanted for a long time. It would be like the time that they did it at the arcade when it closed down, on top of one of the riding games. Ron was in charge of picking the place that time, and Kim happily followed him and the two of them made sweet love.

"OK. What is it?" Ron asked.

"It's in my room." Kim then turned off the shower and stepped out with Ron. "Would you mind leading the way Ron?" Ron responded by picking up Kim in his arms and carrying her to her room. She loved that move. Made the situation way more romantic. Just like that night with the black dress. He laid her wet naked body on her bed. "Ronnie, would you mind getting some ice from the freezer? It's in a bowl."

"Sure thing, Kimmie. Don't go anywhere." Ron said as he went downstairs. Kim purred with excitement as she watched her boyfriend's naked body exit her room. She wanted to show him this surprise for about a week. Her tech friend Wade was able to invent it for her without question. He didn't know of his friends sex games as he was too young to figure it out. Ron then returned with the bowl of ice, and laid down on the bed next to her. "OK, what did you wanna show me?"

Kim picked up her Kimmunicator. "Wade hooked me up with it." Kim said. She pressed a button and suddenly, the bed started vibrating. The feeling of the vibration was amazing, just like some of Kim's sex toys. If they stayed on it for more than an hour, they would probably both have orgasms without even penetrating each other. Kim just smiled before closing her eyes to get lost in the feeling of sweet pleasure they were about to enter.

"Whoa..." Ron said, loving the feeling. He never felt anything like this before. Not even in the hotels he and Kim stayed at whenever they would go on missions. Sure, they had waterbeds, but still. And to match the mood, those rooms had classic pornos to get each other even more excited. It cost Kim a fortune though, but her parents never found out about it. It would give James a total stroke. "A vibrating bed?"

"You like it?" Kim asked, getting lost in the feeling.

"I love it..." Ron said, before pulling Kim into a kiss. The two of them got lost in the feeling of the bed vibrating, massaging their naked bodies. Ron then laid on top of Kim, caressing her breasts. "Remember the time when we did it with that toy wand of yours?" Kim nodded. "Well, the bed isn't the only thing getting all shook up." He then let his hand slowly glide down to Kim's shaven pussy. Ron slowly rubbed Kim's clit.

"Ronnie..." Kim moaned. Ron just continued to slowly rub Kim's pussy while kissing her. They then started sweating as they continued this steamy make out. It was almost like the time they did it in the sauna at a spa in Mexico. One of their best times by far. With Ron giving Kim multiple orgasms, and vice versa. A really fun time indeed for the two of them. He then trailed his kisses down to Kim's nipples.

"I never get tired of this..." Ron moaned as he sucked on Kim's tingling nipples. They were basically heaven to him. Hell, her whole body is heaven. He just loves it when it's just the two of them. They could do what they want that way. No parents, no tweebs, and no Rufus. Just he and her. No matter the place or time, they always managed ways to make sweet love to each other. Such a risky thrill.

Kim moaned louder as Ron moved his kisses down her stomach till his lips connected to her pussy lips. She let out a loud gasp as Ron worked his magic on Kim's now wet pussy. He decided to do a classic trick to get Kim aroused: use his tongue to spell out the alphabet on her clit. He came up with the idea when they did it in detention at school. If Mr. Barkin found out about that... Ron grabbed a hold of Kim's hips as he continued, knowing that the feeling of Kim's orgasm will be sweet.

"This is so good..." Kim breathed with a smile, before going back to moaning as Ron continued to do his thing. It wouldn't be long before she reached her peak. Halfway through the alphabet, Kim grabbed the ice bowl and tapped Ron on the shoulder. "Let's see if this can melt faster on my hot pussy and your hot lips..."

Ron smiled as he grabbed a ice cube and put it on Kim's clit. It reminded them of the times they did it with ice cream, popsicles, frozen fruit. And thanks to those hot throbbing pussy lips, that sweet frozen food melted, making for a way sweeter pussy. The redhead shuddered slightly as it felt cold on her pussy lips. Ron then placed his mouth on Kim's pink butterfly and started sucking again. Kim moaned even louder and smiled as Ron removed his mouth to see that the ice cube melted quickly due to Kim's hot pussy and Ron's mouth. Ron then resumed the alphabet on Kim's clit.

Finally, after X and Y, when Ron finally spelled out Z, Kim reached her peak. "Ahh!" Kim screamed as she felt her orgasm. "Ronnie!" Ron grabbed tight on Kim's hips as she twisted and turned, savoring the taste of his girlfriend's orgasm. With one more kiss to Kim's clit, Ron grabbed hold of the now giggling Kim and flipped over so she could be on top. Kim smiled as she kissed Ron passionately, their tongues engaged in a melody of sweetness and love. Their sweaty bodies melting into each other, loving the feeling of closeness. Just Kim and Ron, together.

"You liked that, didn't you?" Ron asked with a grin as the kiss broke. He basically already knew the answer. She always loved it when he made her cum. So intense. So amazing. Just like the time they finally did it with Kim in that little black dress. At first, she was just a little doubtful of his abilities to do oral, but as soon as Ron started, all her worries were at ease, for he never disappointed. Giving her at least three amazing orgasms with just his tongue.

"I always loved it..." Kim said, pressing her forehead against Ron's as he grabbed her ass, another move she loves so much. Ron loved playing with that ass of hers. He could basically use it as a pillow. And he actually did once, after one of their sex games after they achieved multiple orgasms, at the same time. Ron was so tired out that he didn't see that he was laying his head on Kim's tush. But Kim didn't mind. In fact, she allowed it, loving the feeling.

"Would you like another one?" Ron asked.

"Only if I get to do you afterwards. Then, we move onto the really fun stuff..." Kim said with a smile as Ron grabbed the ice bowl. She turned up the vibration feature, as Ron grabbed her by the hips and gave her clit a oral massage. Kim moaned with sweet pleasure as Ron massaged that sweet clit with his tongue, slurping her juices. Her man never disappointed once, no matter the position, way, or game. Ron then picked up another ice cube, placed it on Kim's throbbing clit, and sucked it up.

The ice cub melted on Kim's hot pussy, just like that orange popsicle they experimented with. So risky, so wrong, and so right. "Look at that, you're still wet..." Ron said, sucking on that hot clit. It was only a matter of time before Kim hits her peak again. Then, she would have her way with Ron. This was an amazingly feeling they were lost in, thanks to the vibrating bed. Ron then grabbed Kim's nipples and twisted them lightly, making Kim moaned louder.

"Oh my god..." Kim said, feeling her orgasm getting closer, thanks to Ron's amazing tongue. Sometimes, Ron would even kiss through Kim's panties, loving the sweet taste of her juices. Kim shuddered with pleasured as Ron sucked on her clit even harder. As Kim felt her second orgasm rising, she opened her eyes and saw Ron's eyes, and as the two lovers connected, Kim finally reached her peak and screamed with pleasure. "Ahh!"

Ron continued, feeling the aftershocks of Kim's sweet orgasm. After removing his mouth, Ron then spread Kim's pussy lips, revealing that pink butterfly he loves so much. He then leaned up and kissed his lover on her lips. Kim returned the kiss hungrily, loving the taste of her juices on Ron's lips. The vibration of the bed just made the feeling much more amazing and hot. And that wasn't sweat between their legs.

Kim then grinned as she pushed Ron down on the bed. "It's your turn, baby..." Kim said, already sucking on that huge penis.

Ron smiled as his lady licked that huge pecker of his. It wouldn't be long before they both got at it. Kim decided, giving the situation they were in, a missionary position was in order. Nothing hard and fast, just slow and sensual. Having the two of them connected. As Kim sucked on Ron's balls, she flashed back to the first time when they done it, and man did Kim deep throated that thing.

After a few minutes, Kim locked lips with Ron's, sharing another deep kiss. Ron noticed the look in Kim's eyes and smiled. "69?" Ron asked, knowing what Kim had in mind. Whenever they did 69, they rocked each others worlds, before getting onto the real fun stuff. With Kim sucking that hard dick, and Ron eating that sugar cookie tasting pussy, it wouldn't be long before the got really aroused and start to rock each other's worlds.

"So 69." Kim said with a grin. They then got into position, with Kim showing Ron one of his favorite things, bringing it into view. Her guy grabbed that ass tightly as theyt started, reminding them of a time they did it with handcuffs and a blindfold. (Monique's suggestion of course) Kim kept up the pace, sucking on Ron's pecker, loving the taste. They were lucky that they were alone.

After a few minutes, Kim lifted herself off of Ron and laid down on her vibrating bed. "I want you on top of me." Kim breathed with a grin. Ron smiled as he knew she wanted to do it in a missionary position. "I want you to make love to me." Ron settled on top of Kim and started to rub the tip of her clit with his penis, still lost in the feeling of the vibration. Finally, he inserted his pecker into Kim's hot pussy. It was time to get it on.

Ron grunted as he started moving. "I will always make love to you, Kim..." Ron said, making Kim blushed before she started moaning.

They started off slow, letting the rhythm of movement become pleasurable, rocking the bed and each other's worlds. Kim and Ron moaned as they fucked on her vibrating bed. They were the lucky ones. No parents, no annoying brothers, no missions, and no Rufus. Just the two of them, alone. Ron then wrapped her arms around Kim as he sped up, ready to really rock her world for sure.

Ron went faster and deeper, feeling both his and Kim's orgasms coming closer. "Don't stop..." Kim moaned, loving the feeling of both Ron's penis and the vibrating bed. It wouldn't be long before they came together, a feeling they both enjoyed. Finally, Kim screamed and Ron grunted as they felt their orgasms. Kim's legs jumped open as she felt Ron's release inside her pussy, a feeling she loves so much.

The two teens then took a moment to catch their breath, still in each other's arms. Sweaty, and still in love. It was a pretty picture the two of them. Kim just smiled as she basked in the afterglow, loving the feeling of her lover's arms around her body. "Kim...Do you want me to-" Ron was gonna ask if she wanted him to pull his penis out.

"Let's stay like this..." Kim breathed, not wanting Ron to leave her side. Kim turned the vibration feature off and closed her eyes, falling asleep with Ron, both in each other's arms, with him still inside her. Another fun day for the two of them. A vibrating bed, a bowl of ice cube, after a steamy shower. And now, both of them fell asleep, madly in love. For now and ever.


End file.
